A Different Kind Of Mission
by Sarahaku
Summary: Soul gets Kid's help on a mission when Maka isn't around. But there are no souls or kishins in his personal mission, as it turns out. A quick little Soul x Kid story


"Hey, Kid," Soul muttered, flicking a strand of hair back behind his ear and strutting up to the black-clad boy, "Have you seen Maka?" Kid turned to Soul and nodded his head, his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Her and the others decided to go out on some girls only dinner," Kid stated. Soul sighed.

"That's totally uncool," he hissed, "she and I were supposed to go on a minor mission tonight. How could she forget?" Kid shrugged. "Now what am I gonna do? Those were some easy souls, too."

Kid paused and watched Soul begin to storm away, in a huff. "Hey," he called. Soul turned. "If you want, I could go on that mission with you." Soul turned and flashed his signature grin.

"Aw, would ya, kid? That'd be a big help!" Kid nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Patti and Liz are out and I don't have anything to do. Besides," he added, "I could probably teach you a few things." Soul glared at him indignantly and Kid smirked.

"Like _you _could teach _me _anything," Soul spat, seeming to want to pretend that Kid was less skilled than him. Kid let it go. Whatever Soul wanted to say, because he knew that Soul recognized Kid's immense power. And besides, he really didn't care at the moment.

Kid and Soul scuffed up to the old house. "So this guy's been-," Kid trailed off.

"Selling human souls to hungry customers. Yep," Soul said coolly. The two boys continued to walk. The house was disheveled, looking long since abandoned. Moss was the only plant that grew, causing the stepping stones to be slippery underfoot. Tall dead weeds, like straws, were bent over in every direction, like unkempt hair. Soul carefully pushed the door open, which creaked on its worn-out hinges and had to be forced to move. Stubbornly, it didn't move much until Soul jammed it open enough to sneak through. Kid followed carefully. The inside of the house was a mess, musty smelling and filled with lumber that had decayed and fallen over. Odds and ends were strewn about, a broken lamp here, a shattered glass there. Soul distastefully sniffed the air. "Small place," he muttered. Kid tried to peel his eyes of the asymmetrical disaster and instead follow the weapon in front of him. Soul searched around, scanning every corner. After a while, he grew frustrated..

"There's no kishin in here. Maybe it's hiding." He peeled up rusting, rotting pieces of hardware and threw open closets for a bit under hour. "Nothing," he muttered. Kid looked up from the cabinet he'd been working to pry open. Kid shook his head.

"I don't sense a kishin here at all. Are you sure this is the place?" Soul nodded slowly. "Maybe we got beat to it?" Soul nodded once more. Soul began to storm out, taking large steps. "Be careful," Kid warned, but the stubborn weapon ignored him. Soon, Kid heard the floorboards crack.

"_Wha?_" Soul cried in surprise. Kid ran over. Soul was dangling from a floorboard, a dark hole underneath him, like a hungry mouth. Kid grabbed Soul's wrists and tugged the boy out of the gaping hold in the flooring. Dragging him up, Soul fell against Kid. The two fell backwards, and skittered across the wet floor, Kid was pinned down by Soul. Both sat, startled and frozen, eyes locked. Kid felt his face flush, which Soul reacted to by looking away. He tried to get himself off of Kid but in his confusion and haste, he slipped on the oozy wooden floor and fell on top of Kid again. The wind was knocked out of Kid's chest by Soul landing on him. Soul, growing more and more flustered by the second, turned to face Kid, and ended up meeting the boys lips. A gasp came from Kid, then silence. The two froze, until, with a sudden movement, Kid sat up a little so his lips were firmly against Soul's. Soul first was still, but then supported himself so he wasn't lying atop Kid, without moving his head to keep from breaking the kiss. After a moment, Kid pulled back, needing air. He stared at Soul, and without a word, the two got up.

"Maka!" Soul called. "I'm home!" Maka hurried out from the kitchen.

"Soul!" She cried, hitting him over the head with a soapy sppon. "You didn't tell me you were going out tonight? I almost had a heart attack 'til Black Star said you and Kid left school together. Where were you?" Soul shrugged.

"Me and Kid decided to try doing a mission together. Just this once. Turned out to be a bust anyway." Maka frowned.

"You didn't tell me about any mission."

"I know. I didn't want you to worry." Maka shrugged, submitting, and began to walk away. As she did, Soul grinned widely.

"My 'mission' was a big success though," he said.

"Oh," Maka said, "is that so?"


End file.
